The Adventures of HSM
by Girly 411
Summary: The gang are seniors in high school. Zeke and Kelsi are siblings. Sharpay and Kelsi are ex-best friends who fight all the time. Ryan is fed up with Zeke. Then, magical creatures cast a spell on them. R&R!
1. School Interview

The Adventures Of HSM: The Switch!

**Summary:** The gang are seniors in high school. Zeke and Kelsi are siblings. Sharpay and Kelsi are ex-best friends who fight all the time. Ryan is fed up with Zeke. Then, magical creatures cast a spell on them. R&R!

**Disclaimer: **This story was originally written in movie format. I do not own High School Musical (sadly enough). I do not own anything related to it…cough cough Lucas Grabeel cough cough. (Sadly I do not own him…I wish I did…sob)

Chapter 1: School Interview

"This is Kelsi broadcasting live, from East High School, reporting that five students went home sick today after eating the cafeteria's banana-nut muffins. Was it the banana? Was it the nut? Or was it the muffin?" Kelsi spoke into the camera.

She was standing in one of the emptier hallways of East High. As the camera stopped recording, she sighed. Zeke looked up at her from behind the camera and smiled at her. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I think you were great." Zeke smiled warmly at her as he turned off the camera. "Really?" she asked him nervously, because if I wasn't, we could try it again over there, where the light is better." "Kelsi, you were great." Zeke reassured her, staring her in the face, "Just keep it up."

She smiled brightly at him. Ever since her mom had married hid dad, the two got along like a real brother and sister would. They had taken her in and treated her like an original part of the family. "Thanks." She responded and the two started walking in the direction of their lockers. "So, do you have any idea why Ms. Darbus is making us put together this pod cast for the school site?" Zeke questioned to keep the conversation going.

"I don't know, it must have to do with 'expanding the art of the theatre.'" Kelsi answered, doing her best imitation of their English teacher. The two laughed at that joke. "Then, why isn't she making Ryan and Sharpay do it?" Zeke asked, "They're made for this stuff." Kelsi shrugged and the two split heading for their lockers.

Meanwhile…

"So, for the talent show, I was thinking more of a Fab Flip." Sharpay was saying to Ryan and three of her best friends, "Then again, I could go for Twirly Curls. As for my outfit, I was thinking…maybe a dress in a nice shade of pink." "To match that pink barrette for you hair?" Ryan asked. "That's right!" Sharpay praised, "Wow, you catch on fast. I'm so glad you're my brother. Girls?" She turns to the other three girls with her and they applauded with mini hand clapping.

They were walking down the hallway in an attempt to reach Sharpay's locker unstopped, but there was no suck luck. Only a second later, a girl, dressed completely in black walked up to them. She was short and had the strangest dull pointed ears. "Hey!" she said enthusiastically.

None of the girls had ever seen her before and neither had Ryan. "Hello." Sharpay responded in a 'don't bother me' tone and stopped the group. The girl just smiled creepily at them. "Excuse me. Is there something we can do for you?" Ryan asked politely, in an attempt to get to the point.

"Maybe." The girl responded, a bit unsure, "Guess what I'm doing tonight?" Everyone in that group was a bit scared of the girl. They had never seen her before and they were already seniors in high school. That probably meant she was new to East High. "I'm going to an Evanescence Concert! Aren't you totally excited for me?" the girl asked excitedly.

"No!" Sharpay responded stubbornly and attempted to walk away, but the girl blocked her escape. "You should be!" she stated, "Evanescence is awesome! So are elves, but right now, Evanescence rocks." "All right." Sharpay attempted to end the conversation, but the girl kept going on.

"You should go with me." The girl said to the group as Sharpay managed to sneak passed her and keep the group moving as the girl followed, "We could buy tickets online and then hang out. Or you guys could buy the tickets and I'll give you guys a ride. We could be best friends!"

When she got no response, she continued saying, "I know all about you. Sharpay's middle name is Paula; Ryan's is Paul. Paula and Paul…it only makes sense. You are co-presidents of the Drama Club, have starred in all of the musicals except last year's, and your three friends' names are Destiny, Hope, and Jackie. And…" Ryan stopped the group and cut the girl off, "Um…who are you?" They were all surprised she knew so much about them.

"I love you!" the girl said to Ryan, then turned to the others and added, "Bye." She walked away, leaving the speechless group to stare in shock. "Okay. That girl officially scares me." Jackie spoke first. "I know. It's like she knows exactly where we are." Hope pointed out. "She's kind of creepy." Destiny pointed out the obvious.

"Lets get back to more important things" Sharpay began and they kept moving, "like _me_ and my…" Ryan cleared his throat and Sharpay rolled her eyes before continuing. "…our…talent show. Now, we've settled almost everything about my outfit." She continued and then stopped the group abruptly, as she realized, "But wait! What kind of shoes will I wear?"

"How about those pretty pink Pumps with the roses on the toes that you just bought?" Ryan stated quickly, tired of all the constant stopping. "Girls?" Sharpay asked and they joined in as the four said, "Fabulous!" "That's right." Sharpay sighed at her satisfaction and the group finally made it to her locker. They walk by Phil as he is going to his locker with his camera equipment. As she opened her locker, Zeke wandered over to her.

"Hey, Paula!" he said excitedly, then looked at the others and added, "Girls…Ryan…" Ryan raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, while the three other girls laughed among themselves. "So, are you planning anything new for the talent show this year?" Zeke continued, ignoring everyone, but Sharpay, who rolled her eyes, "You look great!"

He decided to take a different approach, "And I bet you'd look even more spectacular on film." Sharpay buried herself even more into her locker, but Zeke ignored her neglect and continued, "That way, when you perform, I could film it and even help with the special effects." This time, Sharpay started shoving books into her locker in an attempt to drown out Zeke's voice.

"And I could make it into a DVD and sell it to the whole school. I bet they would sell out. If you want I could…" Zeke began to suggest, but Sharpay looked at him with a sharp glare. "Leave me alone?" she finished for him, "Great news. You can start now!"

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Sharpay slammed her locker door into his face, before closing it and turning away from him. She snapped her fingers twice and pointed in front of her, as she walked away with the girls in tow.

Ryan approached Zeke and looked him in the eye. "Look, Zeke…" he began, "I know my sister can be a little bossy, but for her sake I'm sorry that…" "Ryan!" Sharpay called for him and he cringed slightly at the sound of his name. "Gotta go!" he rushed, turned on his heal, and followed his sister.

Zeke sighed before following the group; determined to be noticed. He had been constantly ignored ever since he'd first met Sharpay. That was about to change. "All right," he stated when he'd caught up with them, "I know that you don't want to be seen talking to me…or anywhere within miles of me. But…you can't keep ignoring me…at least…not forever." He stepped in front of Sharpay and stopped her.

Automatically, everyone else stopped and watched. Zeke looked directly into Sharpay's eyes and noticed her non-amused expression. "There's something I've always wanted to ask you." he began, took a shaky breath, and continued, "Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

He held his breath and waited for an answer. Sharpay immediately slapped him. Kelsi, seeing this, ran over to him and asked, Zeke! Are you all right?" "Yeah, I'm fine, Kels. Let's just go." He managed to say, placing a hand to his cheek. "No." Kelsi stated defiantly, "You're not going to just let her get away with that, are you?" Zeke looked at her and asked, "What do you think?"

Kelsi pouted and put her hands on her hips. "I'm thinking that you will…" she began, then grinned, "but I won't." She turned from him and walked over to Sharpay, who had sauntered back to her locker with the group. "So…" she directed at Sharpay, who turned around to face her, "lets play social limbo. How low can you go?"

Zeke stayed behind, wondering where this was going. "Oh, that's right, you already won." Kelsi continued, as Sharpay's nose crinkled as if she had smelled something really bad. "Excuse me?" she asked with a mixture pf shock and disgust.

Ryan saw what was coming next. His sister would get into another fight with her ex-best friend. It happened almost every other day. "You continually ignore Zeke, and then you embarrass him by slapping him without warning?" Kelsi asked, demanding an acceptable answer.

Sharpay rolled her eyes before continuing. "Duh! Of course…that's what I do." She explained, "And…he deserved it!" She quickly cast him a glare over Kelsi's shoulder. "For what?" Kelsi asked, drawing Sharpay's attention back to the conversation, "Admiring you and finally picking up the courage to ask you out?"

Sharpay let out a frustrated growl. "Yeah!" she screamed clearly frustrated, "Everyone knows that I have a system of guys I will and will not date." Kelsi narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Well, you know what I think of you and your dumb system?" she asked, "This!"

She pushed Sharpay backwards and she fell into the three girls. Every one of them there stared in shock as Kelsi turned around and walked back towards Zeke. "How dare you?" Sharpay screamed, full of rage. She got to her feet, walked up behind Kelsi, and pushed her into Zeke, who caught her.

Kelsi got right back up and dived for Sharpay's feet. Sharpay was pulled to the floor and, pretty soon, the two were kicking and screaming as they pulled at each other's hair. Ryan motioned for Sharpay's friends to leave and they immediately ran. Zeke and Ryan glanced at each other before jumping in, attempting to separate their sisters, who were at each other's throats.

In the depths of the magical realm…

A pixie stood watching the fight from the gigantic TV screen in her office. She shook her head and groaned. "I can't stand all this noise! It's interrupting my reading of the Magical Rule Book." she whined. For as long as she could remember, those same two girls had been fighting, fighting , fighting. Constant bickering between the two was all she ever heard. Back and forth…it was all so draining.

The pixie looked around. Where was that pesky sprite? He was usually there, mainly to bother her. "Mushu?" she called, but got no answer, "That lazy slug! He probably knows that we have actual work to do. I'll just have to do everything myself, I guess."

She pulled out her wand and cradled it in her hand with such care. "I'll just make them stop arguing." She thought out loud, as she picked up a huge tattered book and carefully flipped through the pages, "I know there's a spell to make them stop."

When she stopped, she carefully read the writing scribbled onto the page. "Here goes." She stated, before clearing her throat and readying herself to perform the task ahead of her. She stood up straight and pointed her wand at the screen showing the two girls fighting. Then, she began to recite the spell and perform her magic.

_You both argue too much_

_And you just won't stop._

_Now you two will walk in each other's place_

_Until your fate is touched._

She sighed at her accomplishment and lowered her wand, carefully placing it and the old book on a bookshelf. "Now they'll finally be quiet and won't be freed until they learn their lesson." She stated, quite satisfied. Picking up the Magical Rule Book, she sat down in a comfy armchair and continued reading, laughing to herself.

Back at East High…

Ryan lunged for his sister's waist and managed to pull her back away from Kelsi. "Calm down, Sharpay!" he screamed at her, afraid that someone was going to get hurt, "Stop resisting! Let go of her!" Sharpay was still grabbing hold of Kelsi's wrist and digging her nails in. "Kelsi, come on! Lets go home…now!" Zeke demanded as he grabbed Kelsi's arm, trying to get her to walk away.

Instead, Kelsi lunged forward and bit Sharpay's hand. Sharpay screamed and released her grip, growling in rage as she watched the crimson liquid flow in a little stream down her wrist. "You…you…" Sharpay stuttered, trying to break free of Ryan's grip, but failed.

"Kelsi!" Zeke urged, "We're leaving…now!" At that, he pulled on his sister's arm and yanked her towards him. Sharpay broke free of Ryan's grasp for two seconds and lunged, again, towards Kelsi before Ryan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

The two guys gripped their sister's wrists even tighter and yanked them off in different directions. The less time the ex-friends were with each other, the better it would be for all of them. Lucky enough, no one else had been around to witness the fight.

The moment neither group could see each other, the guys sighed, but didn't dare stop nor let go for even a second. What had just gone on would never be revealed to their parents…if they could help it. The moment they left school at different ends of the building, they headed home…very unaware that the pixie's magic was taking its toll.

**(A/N) So, how was chapter 1? Trust me, it gets much better in chapter 2. That's when all the excitement happens…well, the first half…quarter…you get the point. R&R!**


	2. The Switch

**Chapter 2: The Switch**

**Disclaimer:** Guess what I still don't own? High School Musical And I still don't own Lucas Grabeel! teardrop (As you can tell, I am really sad now…)

"I can't believe you got into a fight because of me!" Zeke was complaining about Kelsi's behavior, as they walked towards their house. He indicated the bloody wounds on Kelsi's wrist, from where Sharpay's nails had dug in. She quickly hid her wrist from sight as she stuttered out her defense, "I know…but…"

"No buts! There's nothing left to say about it." Zeke cut her off, and then smiled at her playfully, "Do I have to put you on a leash?" Kelsi turned to look at him as they walked. "Listen to me!" she pleaded, "You can't let her kick you aside like yesterday's leftover cafeteria gunk. Even though she wouldn't touch it with her 'priceless' Gucci shoes." She crinkled her nose at her last statement. Zeke looked at her in shock.

"Hey!" he shot back, "Don't say those things about…" "Who?" Kelsi asked angrily, knowing what he was getting at, "The cutest girl in school?" Zeke looked down at the sidewalk, refusing to make eye contact with her. "You really do like her, don't you?" Kelsi asked him softly, trying to catch his eye.

"Well…" he mumbled under his breath. Kelsi stopped and forced Zeke to face her as he looked up. "Don't lie!" she warned him, "I know you've been after her for years. So…do you really like her?" "Yes, I do." Zeke replied after taking a deep breath. He decided he had to be honest with Kelsi, now that she was his sister. He knew she wouldn't lie to him either.

The two kept walking forward, as Kelsi smiled at him brightly. "And if she can't appreciate you for being you, forget about her." Kelsi lectured, "There are a lot of other girls out there, who will like you for who you are." Zeke looked at her and laughed, considering her words. "Thanks, Kels. I'll remember that." He replied as they continued to take their time.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe that…that little piece of school scum…would do that to _me_?" Sharpay was complaining as she hurried across the sidewalk, eager to get home and patch up her still bleeding wound. On a normal day, they would have taken the car, but not today. "I can." Ryan muttered under before he could stop himself, but Sharpay heard and looked at him in shock.

"What did you say?" she demanded an explanation. Ryan looked up at his twin sister and immediately realized what he had said. "Well, I mean, you're not the…easiest…person to get along with." He tried to explain and, as they both knew, honesty was his best quality. Sharpay stopped, pulled Ryan's arm making him stop and face her.

"And why not?" Sharpay asked through gritted teeth. Ryan, realizing he'd created an argument-to-be, decided to stick with full out honesty. "Well, first of all, you can be a bit bossy when you don't get…exactly…what you want." He began choosing his words carefully, but Sharpay was glaring daggers at him, "But sometimes that's a good thing! Well, not all the time…but most of the time it's good! At least, I think it is…for you." With that, he had evidently confused himself and Sharpay, who was not going to be cut down by her twin brother.

"Am I or am I not bossy?" Sharpay screamed at him, demanding an answer. "Well, actually, yes! But only when necessary." Ryan reassured, and then added, "Like right now!" Sharpay continued walking and Ryan quickly followed. "That's what I thought you said." Sharpay stated sharply.

Just then, on the other side of the street, Zeke and Kelsi were walking by. Neither group noticed each other. Suddenly Sharpay and Kelsi stopped and their faces went blank. Their brothers stopped, a look of concern engraved onto their faces. The two girls' chins were forced upwards by an invisible force and their eyes opened wide. Then, they fainted into their brothers' arms.

Ryan starts fanning his sister with his hand, desperately wracking his mind to find out what to do. "Sharpay?" he panicked, trying to make sure she was still breathing, "Oh no! This is not good at all!" Zeke was panicked enough as it was; Kelsi had never fainted before. "Kelsi!" he cried, shaking her, wanting her to wake up and say something, "Oh, please no!"

The two panic-struck guys, unaware of each other's company, found the only reasonable solution to their problem. "I've got to get you home right now!" they both stated to their unconscious sisters. Ryan heaved a sigh and picked his sister up I his arms and began to carry her to their house. Zeke slung Kelsi over his shoulder and quickly carried her towards their house.

**(A/N) How was this chapter? Do you like the sort-of cliffie? Ask yourself this question: what really happened to Sharpay and Kelsi? If you know the answer, then I've done my job on keeping you informed without directly telling you. If you don't know, the answer will be revealed to the girls in the next chapter. R&R!**


	3. Waking Up

**Chapter 3: Waking Up**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…or anyone (sadly enough), so don't ask me.

Sharpay groaned slightly as she began to regain consciousness. The amount of light shining through the slight crack in the curtains suggested it was sometime late in the afternoon. She sat up slowly, steadied herself, and began to take in her surroundings. She was sitting in a bed, which was situated in a blue and purple colored room with a Tinkerbell theme. Stickers, posters, and even Tinkerbell themed animees were plastered on the walls.

The room was small and it was a mess. There was a wicker basket style chair by the vanity mirror and a closet with barely any extra space in it. Music sheets and papers cluttered the space on the small desk in the corner. CDs were spilled everywhere. Not a single carpet covered the wood floor. Then, it dawned on her; she wasn't at her house at all. She was alone in a room in a house she'd never been to before. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, my gosh! Where am I? This is not my room!" Sharpay whispered in fear, as she slowly crept out of the bed, and walked over to investigate the closet. She looked inside with silent horror. "What happened to my walk-in closet and all my fashionable clothes?" she asked in a hoarse whisper, "And what happened to my chart of what to wear each day for each event so I don't repeat an outfit?" She backed away from the closet. "Why doesn't any of this make sense?" she muttered as she spotted the mirror and headed for it, "At least I still look beautiful."

When she reached the mirror, she looked at her reflection and screamed. "OMG!" she cried, grabbing her face, "What happened to me?" She felt like Sharpay, but she looked like… "Kelsi!" Zeke screamed, immediately appearing in the doorway of the room and Sharpay turned to him, "What happened?" He began to calm down, seeing the girl was alive and standing. "So, I see you're awake." He breathed, "What was that all about, Kelsi?"

Sharpay stared, petrified, hoping to find out why she was Kelsi and not herself. "Kelsi?" she gulped, trying to work out an explanation in her head. "Yeah, that's you." Zeke grinned, "Remember? You're my sister." "Sister?" Sharpay questioned. She had no idea that Zeke and Kelsi were siblings. "Right." Zeke confirmed, wondering what was wrong, "Are you going crazy or has that faint made you forget?"

Sharpay groaned and stomped her foot on the ground. "Why does this have to happen to me?" she whined, fear and confusion taking over her body. Zeke, figuring he should let her sit alone to work things out, quickly offered to get her something to drink. "How about some chamomile?" Sharpay asked, realizing she'd given herself a headache and badly needed to calm herself down.

"Tea?" Zeke questioned unsure. "Yeah, don't you have any?" Sharpay asked him in a demanding tone. Zeke stared at his sister in shock. She'd never asked him for tea before. In fact, she would never touch it when he'd offered it to her. Now, all in one day, she'd turned into a monster and was now asking for tea. Something had happened, but he figured he wouldn't ask.

"Well, yeah we do, but…" he answered, confusion evident in his voice, "I thought you'd want a sugary drink or something to keep you awake." "Gross!" Sharpay retorted rather rudely, as she showed a disgusted expression, "Why would anyone want to drink that stuff?"

Zeke smiled slightly in agreement, but it quickly faded as he realized Kelsi was angrily tapping her foot on the floor and crossing her arms impatiently. "Um…" he began before he was cut off. "Just get me what I asked for while I figure this out!" Sharpay yelled at him, desperately in need of a drink.

"Okay." Zeke stated, eyeing her suspiciously as he walked out of the room. The moment Zeke had gone down the stairs, Sharpay walked back over to the bed. The fear had only momentarily subsided into confusion.

She sat down on the bed and breathed deeply, moaning to herself. "It's just a dream…" she stated to herself, in an attempt to calm down, "a really bad dream…a nightmare." She groaned at the thought. "That's it!" she realized, "I'll just pinch myself to wake up. I'll be in my own bed. It's probably this whole day getting on my nerves."

Sharpay looked down at her…or rather Kelsi's…wrist and was about to pinch it, but she noticed the nail marks. Sharpay gasped at how deep they were. They were still only slightly bleeding. What made it even weirder was that she could feel the stinging pain.

For a second, Sharpay felt guilty about hurting her ex-best friend. "She bit me, though." She muttered to herself, hate taking over all of her emotions, "I'm going to enjoy this." She closed her eyes and continued to attempt and pinch herself.

Zeke walked into the room with a cup of tea, saw what was going on, placed the tea on the desk, and grabbed the girl's wrist before any damage was done. "Kelsi!" Zeke reprimanded her for what she was doing, "What are you attempting to do?"

"Sharpay's eyes snapped open and she pulled her wrist away. "I'm trying to wake up from this nightmare!" she shot back at him. "I'm not a nightmare!" Zeke reminded her, "I'm your brother! I've brought up your tea. I'm sure it will set you straight." He indicated the tea on the desk and left the room.

The second he was downstairs, Sharpay screamed in frustration. "I'm Sharpay and I'm in Kelsi's body…I think." She muttered to herself, allowing herself to think out loud, "But, if I'm in her body, who's me?" Then, it clicked. Hearing it out loud made her realize who was in her body.

Meanwhile…

Kelsi was just starting to open her eyes. She lifted her head up off the pillow in the bed she currently occupied. She sat up slightly and propped herself up on one arm, so she could look around. The room was entirely pink.

Pink curtains decorated all of the windows and the canopy bed, in which Kelsi was sitting. There was a large walk-in closet and a giant desk at the end of the huge room. Fuzzy dark pink wall-to-wall carpeting covered the floor.

Kelsi's jaw dropped slightly in amusement. "Wow!" she whispered, "This is just about the coolest place on the planet! Now, where am I?" She noticed the chest at the end of the bed, got up, and walked over to it. She knelt down in front of it, opened it up, and began to search through it.

"There's a whole bunch of things in here, but where is my stuff?" Kelsi wondered in confusion as she pulled out a bunch of scarves and placed them on the floor, "Where's my room and what am I doing here?" Ryan walked past the room, did a double take, and walked back to the room, to stand in the doorway. Just then, Kelsi found a tube of lipstick, the thing she despised more than Sharpay, and chucked it absent-mindedly towards Ryan, who ducked. The tube had just missed his head and he gasped.

"So, you finally woke up." He stated, and Kelsi jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him, "Look…before you scream…" "Why would I do that?" Kelsi asked a look of confusion washed over her face at the sight of Ryan Evans, who laughed nervously.

"Um…did I step into an alternate universe or something?" Ryan asked unsure of what was going on, "That's what you do when you don't like something." Ryan plugged his ears and squinted his eyes shut. Kelsi stared at him with a questioning glance. Ryan opened his eyes and unplugged his ears.

"Wow, I really must have walked into an alternate universe." He mused, leaning against the doorway, "I mean, that was your favorite shade of lipstick. You know…the one you threw at me." Kelsi scrunched up her face in thought.

"Wait." Kelsi told him, "I have this super huge room, wear pink lipstick, scream when I don't want something, and you live here?" "She's gone crazy!" Ryan exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air as he walked into the room.

"That can only mean one thing." Kelsi realized, "Can I have a mirror?" Ryan sighed before picking one up off the desk. "I knew it was too good to be true." he muttered before handing it over. Kelsi grabbed it and looked at her reflection. Her jaw dropped. She looked like Sharpay!

"How could this happen?" she panicked. "What?" Ryan teased, "Did you sprout a zit after that faint?" Kelsi looked at him and sat on the bed. "Faint? Zit? Me?" she stuttered, desperately trying to work out what happened. "You've either gone crazy or lost your memory." Ryan stated in confusion, as he walked over to the bed, "Haven't you, Sharpay?"

"Sharpay?" Kelsi gulped, "Why? How? When?" "I'm going to get you some tea." Ryan offered, shaking his head and heading for the door. "No thanks, I'm kind of hungry." Kelsi stated, realizing she was starved, "Do you have any Sugar Grahams?"

Ryan stopped and turned to look at her with accusation, "How did you know about that?" he asked. He'd been hiding them and eating them when Sharpay wasn't looking. It was one of the things he did to avoid her many dieting rules.

"They're only the best cereal in the world." Kelsi shrugged off the awkwardness of the question. Ryan smiled slightly, but quickly frowned in confusion. "I know, but…never mind." He decided he'd rather not ask too many questions, "I'll get you a bowl of it right away…with Low Fat milk?" He stalled, trying to find the catch to his sister's strange behavior.

"Is that all you have?" Kelsi questioned shyly, "Because…I was kind of hoping that you had some regular milk." She smiled at Ryan hopefully, and he stared back in shocked amusement. "We do." He reassured her and walked over to the doorway, "I'll get you a bowl of it now." He left the room.

Suddenly, there was a rustling coming from the closet. Kelsi gasped as a girl dressed in black jumped out of the closet. Kelsi let out a small scream. The girl, realizing she'd been caught, smiled at her. "You finally woke up." She stated, dusting herself off.

"How did you get in here?" Kelsi asked fearfully. "I climbed in through the bathroom window." The girl responded with a shrug, "Nothing big." "Why are you here?" Kelsi asked, worried that the girl had been spying on her.

"I was looking for some cool clothes for the concert tonight." The girl explained, "I love Evanescence. But there was nothing in black. My favorite color is black." There was a long pause in which the two girls stared at each other. Kelsi finally broke the long awkward silence. "Okay…" she began with a creeped out expression, "You can leave now."

"All right." The girl responded with a shrug, "I'll just have to raid someone else's closet." "Who are you?" Kelsi asked, not knowing what was scarier: the fact the girl was in the room with her or the fact that she was in Sharpay's house in Sharpay's skin. "Bye." The girl responded excitedly and left the room, leaving Kelsi to stare.

When Kelsi was sure the girl had left, she sighed. "I'm Kelsi, but now I must be Sharpay…or in her body, at least." Kelsi attempted to figure out what was going on, "But where am I? Maybe I died! Where's Sharpay and why am I here?"

Ryan walked into the room with a bowl of cereal. He sat on the bed next to his obviously troubled sister, "Who was that?" he asked her and she shrugged, as he handed her the bowl of cereal, "Here's your cereal. I don't know what's wrong with you. It's not like you to act so strangely. It's like you're a whole other person." Kelsi looked at him with wide eyes. "What was that you were talking about before?" Ryan continued and stared back at her. "Oh…" Kelsi stated, looking into the bowl of cereal, "I'll worry about that later. But, for now, will you stay in here with me and make sure that everything goes right?" She'd never noticed how soft Ryan's blue eyes really were. They were warm, comforting, and caring.

"Sure, but…why?" Ryan responded, trying to catch her eyes. "Because I like your company." Kelsi admitted, finally looking up at him. It was Ryan's turn to look down at the bed. "Wow, I never thought you'd say that at all." He said, looking back up at her, "I mean, you've never depended on me for anything before. So, while this is still possible, I kind of want to do this."

Ryan leaned over and hugged his sister. Kelsi noted to herself that his hugs were warm, soft, and pleasant. "Thanks." she giggled uncontrollably, as Ryan let go, "And thanks for the cereal. You're a great…brother…to have around." She was, after all, Sharpay…for now.

Later on that night, the phone in Sharpay's room rang. Kelsi walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello, this is Sharpay Evans!" she answered cheerfully. "No, you're not!" a familiar voice screamed from the other end of the phone, "I am!"

Kelsi gasped. "Wait! I'd know that voice anywhere." Kelsi stated excitedly, "It's me! I'm alive, safe at home, and I didn't die!" "What are you talking about?" Sharpay asked from the other side of the phone. "Nothing…" Kelsi shook her head, "Do you know what's going on? I don't."

"Well, neither do I." Sharpay began, "But I'm thinking that we've switched bodies…somehow." Kelsi laughed. "Well, is that all?" she asked sarcastically. "First of all, it must be true. Second of all, we should try to be each other from now on." Sharpay explained in frustration, "And last and most importantly, quit being sarcastic! I don't do sarcasm."

"I find that hard to believe." Kelsi laughed, and then added, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say that out loud?" "Well, I'm sure you'd look fabulous in some of the more fashionable clothes." Sharpay stated dryly, "That is, if you had any! But, I'm not complaining."

Kelsi sighed. "All right, I get the point." She said, "But being you is going to be fun!" "Being me is not fun." Sharpay informed. "And being me can't be easy." Kelsi added. "Sure, it is." Sharpay stated, "All you do is show up to school looking like a boy."

"Tomboy." Kelsi corrected, "There's a difference." "Whatever…" Sharpay continued, "We'll just have to keep this a secret until we figure out what happened." "All right." Kelsi caved, "We'll do that." "Fine." Sharpay grunted, "See you at school tomorrow." With that, the two girls hung up the phone, wondering what would happen the next day.

**(A/N) Hey…this is your crazy author speaking. This chapter was good, huh? Or wasn't it? I would really like to know. At this point, I'm pretty sure the only things keeping you guys reading are the constant cliffies. Am I right? Well, you'll be happy to know that I do enjoy throwing them out to you and I hope you enjoy reading them. So, R&R or else the cliffies will never end. Please, please R&R! I beg you! R&R!**


	4. Trading Places

**Chapter 4: Trading Places**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical…or any of the characters…or any of the obvious copyrighted stuff…or any of the actors (no matter who they are and I bet you know who I'm talking about Can you guess?).

The next day, the two girls met up in the hallway and caught a glimpse of their bodies. "Wow, I can't believe I look that good!" Sharpay exclaimed as she noticed herself. Kelsi rolled her eyes and then realized what her body was wearing.

Sharpay had put on a mini skirt, pink of course, and a matching top. "What did you do to me?" Kelsi asked feeling exposed slightly. "I glamorized your look." Sharpay stated, twirling around dramatically, "Like it?" "I guess." Kelsi muttered shyly.

"Hold on!" Sharpay exclaimed, realizing what Kelsi had done to her look. Sharpay noticed that her body was currently sporting a pair of loose jeans and a blouse. And, what was worse, they weren't even designer "What did _you_ do to _me_?" Sharpay asked angrily.

"What?" Kelsi asked, not understanding all the fuss, "I always wear this." "Yeah, _you_ do, but _I_ don't!" Sharpay began, "I, unlike you have a reputation to keep. I worked so hard to glamorize your look and you repay me by dressing like my brother?" "How many times do I have to tell you this. The style is called _tom_boy!" Kelsi argued, indicating the blouse, "There's a difference!"

Back in the magical realm…

A sprite sat on the couch in the pixie's office, watching the two girls on the giant TV screen. The sprite was eating out of a bowl of popcorn. He laughed hysterically. "Pansie!" he called, "Get in here!" The pixie walked into the room and crossed her arms. "Mushu!" she scolded him, "It's not funny."

The sprite turned to her in confusion. How could she not think it was funny? Then again, she always ruined all his fun. "What do you mean?" Mushu questioned. "Well, for starters," Pansie began, "they're fighting." "Here we go again." Mushu muttered. Pansie hated arguments and complained about them way too much.

"I think my spell made them worse." Pansie admitted with a worried glance towards the screen. "I think it's funny." Mushu laughed, returning his attention to the TV screen. Pansie narrowed her eyes and trudged over to the screen. Mushu, realizing what she was about to do, pulled out his wand and stood up. Pansie pulled out hers in response.

"Don't you dare!" Pansie warned the sprite. "Me?" he asked, "What about you?" "I'll do what I like." Pansie stated simply, "So, I'm reversing it." "Don't!" Mushu warned her. "I will." Pansie returned the threat. She walked over to the tattered spell book to look up a spell, but Mushu blast her with a burst of magic from his wand.

Pansie crashed into the wall. She got up and sent a return blast, but Mushu ducked, as the blast traveled over his head. As soon as the blast had disintegrated, Mushu sent another blast towards Pansie, who blocked it with her magic. The magic build-up became so great that it produced a white light, which engulfed the whole room. When it subsided, Pansie and Mushu sat up where they'd landed.

"I'm starting to regret working with you, Mushu." Pansie growled. "And I'm starting to know what you mean!" Mushu replied. When the two stood up and looked at each other, they realized something big. "What just happened?" Mushu asked, slightly confused. "You're…" Pansie stuttered. "…me." The two finished together.

"I better be looking in a mirror!" Pansie pouted. "I think it's cool." Mushu offered his opinion. "Sure, you do!" Pansie yelled in frustration, "The Titanic sunk, you thought that was cool, too. Everything to you is a joke! We've switched bodies, Mushu. Get serious! There's nothing _cool_ about it!"

She flung her hands in the air for emphasis on how serious the situation was, but Mushu still didn't seem to understand. Of course, he never seemed to be serious. Everything was just another joke to him. Which is why he surprised the two of them when he showed some seriousness when he said, "Quick, let's reverse it!" Then, he smiled and added, "Before I have to stay a girl forever."

Pansie groaned. Mushu always had to be the comic relief, especially when it wasn't necessary. "We can't." Pansie remembered, "Magic _can't_ do it." "Why?" Mushu asked in amusement. Pansie grabbed the Magical Rule Book, opened it to a certain page, and handed it to the sprite, who took it in confusion.

"Read!" Pansie instructed sternly, "If you know how!" Mushu scowled at her before reading, out loud, the information on the page.

_In the event that the switching spell should be used, one should understand these things._

_If using on two humans: Magic is not strong enough to break the spell. The only thing stronger is true friendship._

_If using on two magical creatures: This is an ancient form of punishment for uncooperative magical beings. They must learn to work together before the spell can be lifted with magic._

Mushu looked up from the book at Pansie. "Keep going." Pansie urged and Mushu continued to read.

_Magical Rules:_

_Magic is not used on weekends. Weekends are used for resting. No magic allowed. The weekend starts on Saturday at 12:01 AM and ends on Monday at 12:01 AM._

"You see?" Pansie asked rather rudely, as she grabbed the book back. "You mean…" Mushu began, "We have to work together?" "Yep." Pansie grunted, closing the book and setting it down carefully. "That might be fun!" Mushu exclaimed, as a smile crept across his face. "Oh, no." Pansie moaned.

Near a janitor's closet at East High…

Sharpay and Kelsi walked out of the costume closet. Sharpay's body looked glamorous and Kelsi's body looked like a tomboy's. "You're right, I do feel better." Kelsi stated, looking at her mini skirt and designer top. Why hadn't she thought of wearing this stuff before? Then, she remembered…the high heels were killing her feet.

"That makes one of us." Sharpay moaned, checking her jeans and blouse, not to mention her hat. It reminded her a lot of Ryan. "I still feel a little bit weird." She complained. Kelsi turned to her, sick and tired of Sharpay's constant annoying attitude. Now, she could do something about it.

"All right!" she announced in a threatening tone, "If you're going to complain about my look Sharpay, I'll ruin yours." She noticed Zeke standing by his locker. Then, she got an idea and trudged over to him, leaving Sharpay to just stand there looking stunned.

Kelsi touched a hand to Zeke's shoulder. He turned around and noticed who it was. "Sharpay!" he exclaimed, unsure of why she was approaching him. Kelsi smiled and tried her best to put on an attractive tone.

"Zeke, I'm so sorry that I got carried away yesterday." She purred, catching Zeke's attention, "I want to make it up to you." Zeke smiled and then frowned, figuring it was another joke. "If you're here to hit me again or embarrass me, no thanks." He told her, closed his locker, and started to walk away. Kelsi stepped in front of him and continued to get to the point.

"I'm only here to see if you want to go out with me sometime." She asked innocently, "Possibly tonight." Zeke looked at her suspiciously, trying to find a catch. Unable to find one, he answered, "I guess that would be all right."

Meanwhile…

"What is she doing?" Sharpay asked nobody in particular, "She'll ruin my reputation!" She'd worked so hard to gain her perfect image. Mow, her future was going down the drain all in one day. Ryan noticed Kelsi staring at his sister, who was actually talking to Zeke.

"What's going on with them?" he asked Kelsi as he approached her. He stood next to her and watched as Sharpay curled her hair and giggled at Zeke's statement. "Ruining a perfectly good system." Sharpay muttered, completely forgetting that she was in Kelsi's body. Ryan sighed.

"Well, it's not like Sharpay to do that." He stated. "Thank you for admitting that!" Sharpay exclaimed, grateful that her brother had some logic after all. Ryan stalled a bit before looking at the girl and taking a deep breath. He figured he might as well ask her now. And he really hoped she'd say yes.

"So." He began nervously, "Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Sharpay stopped, turned to him, and punched him in the arm, making him wince. "How desperate are you?" Sharpay yelled at him, forgetting that she was Kelsi, "Asking your own sister out!"

Ryan stared at her in shock. Was this how Zeke felt? Rejection? Confusion? "What?" he asked. "Don't be coy with me!" Sharpay screamed at him before stomping off. Ryan stared at her in shock, watching as she marched off in frustration.

"That sounds like something my sister would say." He observed, "But…Kelsi is my sister?" That didn't seem right. Acting under instinct, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mom. She'd be able to explain it to him.

"Hello, Ducky." His mom greeted as she picked up the phone. "Hi, Mom." Ryan stated excitedly, not thinking, "Guess what? I have a sister!" "Yeah…Sharpay." His mom stated awkwardly. How could her son forget his twin sister, even if her was five minutes older?

"No, I mean Kelsi." Ryan explained without thought, "I have a crush on my sister!" Kelsi walked by, hearing that last statement, and hits him in the other arm, causing him to wince. "How desperate are you?" she asked and then stomped away, leaving Ryan to stare in disbelief.

Instead of following her, he realized there was no answer on the other end of the phone. "Mom…" he asked into the phone, "Hello…Mommy?" The only answer he got was the dial tone. He closed his phone and shook his head in confusion.

Suddenly, the strange girl wearing all black popped up from behind him. "Ooh. Tough luck." She sympathized, smiling creepily at him, causing Ryan to leap back, "Too bad things don't always work out." Ryan continued to look at her as if to ask why she was so creepy. To that, he knew he'd never get an answer.

**(A/N) Hey, I'm back. I'm sorry for not really updating in a while. I just got back from spring break and I really only got to use a computer once. I had to sneak off to the library to use it and post some new stuff, so if I get in trouble, it will be on your heads. Anyway…tell me what you thought about the chapter. What did you like? What didn't you like? I need to know these things…so please R&R! I'm running low on self-esteem and I might or might not decide to continue posting new chapters. I need a few esteem boosters. Let me know what your favorite parts and/or not so favorite parts of the fic are so far! That includes previous chapters…R&R!**


	5. The Talk

**Disclaimer:** Well, here we are again going through the same old boring routine. I don't own High School Musical, I don't own any of the characters, and I don't own any of the actors. I keep imagining that I see the actors everywhere, I'm crazy, and I'm seeing things. I found so many look-alikes for most all the characters in HSM! Ignoring that…

**Chapter 5: The Talk**

"I can't believe you made me ask out your brother!" Sharpay screamed. "I can't believe you made me say no to yours!" Kelsi screamed back. The two girls sighed in frustration. They were both at the Evans' house in Sharpay's room, sitting on her bed.

"All right." Sharpay began, "I know we're two different people…" "And we don't usually get along." Kelsi added. "We _never_ get along." Sharpay cut her off, "Never!" Kelsi glared at her, daring her to continue. Sharpay growled in defeat.

"Fine." She grimaced at what she was about to say, "But just this once, we could work together and try to be each other. _Just this once!_" "So I'll dump Zeke." Kelsi stated, "Even though, you should really get to know him."

Sharpay ignored that last statement. "And I'll go out with Ryan." She promised, rolling her eyes as she did so, "Though, I don't see why…" Kelsi sent her a sharp glare, resembling one, which Sharpay would have currently possessed, if she weren't so busy working out the details of what could have happened.

"Fine." She caved and picked up her phone, "I'll call him now. He's at your house right?" "He should be." Kelsi confirmed, "He said he was hanging out with Zeke." "Oh!" Sharpay exclaimed, "Now _he_ wants to ruin the system, too!" With that, she dialed the phone.

Meanwhile…

Ryan and Zeke were in Zeke's basketball themed room, sitting on his bed. There were cameras and a laptop on the desk and a few blank DVDs scattered here and there. Ryan's phone started ringing and he opened it. "Hey, it's Ryan." He stated with a slight smile, "Kelsi!" Why was she calling him now? He listened to what she was saying.

"You want to accept my offer and meet…tonight?" he said and paused while he listened, hoping he'd understand what made her change her mind. "A double date…with Zeke and Sharpay?" he asked, double checking, "You got it! Tonight at 8…at the Diner. All right, we'll see you then."

Ryan hung up the phone and turned to Zeke, who was listening to Ryan's half of the conversation. "So, you heard your sister, we're going on a double date." Ryan explained. Zeke let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." He stated, then caught Ryan's questioning glance, "Not that anything's wrong with your sister, but I was getting kind of nervous that I'd make her mad and not know what to say. I need you there."

Zeke cast Ryan a meaningful look. Ryan shrugged thoughtfully. "And I'm kind of nervous about being with your sister." He stated with a smile, "I mean, she's nice, smart, funny…cute." "Off limits, if it means your trying to change who she is." Zeke warned, remembering why he'd asked Ryan to come over.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, getting suspicious. "Well, she hasn't been the same recently." Zeke started to explain and Ryan shifted uncomfortably, "I think that your sister told her something that made her a self-conscious snob."

Zeke looked Ryan, as if to ask his opinion on the matter. Ryan got up and walked over to the center of the room, considering the thought. "That's possible, but I think Kelsi did something to Sharpay that made her a more fun, go-getting, chocolate bar eating, psychic." Ryan stated, getting overexcited as he usually did.

He turned to Zeke and noticed his questioning expression. "What?" Ryan asked innocently, "She knew I was hiding Sugar Grahams!" Zeke stood up, shaking his head. "This is just what I mean." Zeke explained and then switched to a more offensive tone, "They've been meeting at your house! I think you set them up!"

"Yeah? Well…you're the one with all the technology!" Ryan retorted, "I think put them under some kind of hypnosis and made them nice to each other. Then, they started to change." The two pauses at the awkwardness of that last statement. "You did something to stop their arguing!" they both accused suddenly.

In Pansie's office…

Mushu, who was watching the giant TV screen displaying the fight, laughed softly to himself so Pansie wouldn't hear. "Well, I think this calls for a magic touch." He grinned almost wickedly, "Pansie normally does this stuff, but I am…after all…in her body."

He picked up his wand and stood in front of the giant TV screen. "If Pansie can do it, so can I." Mushu stated smugly, checked to make sure Pansie wasn't coming, and quickly pointed his wand at the guys on the screen and chanted the switching spell.

_You both argue too much_

_And you just won't stop._

_Now you two will walk in each other's place_

_Until your fate is touched._

Meanwhile…

"So, is that any way to treat the brother of your date?" Ryan asked angrily after Zeke had punched him in the stomach. "What did you expect me to do?" Zeke asked without a trace of an apology, "Laugh and say, 'yeah, I hypnotized them'?"

"Well, that's not what I had in mind, but it's better than this." Ryan answered weakly, as he clutched his stomach. "What are you going to do about it?" Zeke challenged the way all the basketball jocks did before they broke out into a fistfight.

"Nothing." Ryan stated as he straightened himself and left the room slowly. Zeke just stared in sho9ck. He'd half expected Ryan to punch him back or say something to him. But no. He'd simply walked out and left. Zeke guessed it was typical behavior from the Drama King of East High.

**(A/N) Hey! This was my favorite chapter to write! Actually, I hope you enjoyed reading this because I really would like to know if what I'm saying has inspired you at all or just kept you hanging on. What do you think happens next? What do you want to see happen to these characters? R&R!**


	6. Another Switch

3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical. I do not own the characters you recognize. My younger brother helped me with this part a little bit, so I owe him that much (yes, my three brothers seem to help me a lot in spite of everything else). I do own Pansie, Mushu, and the mystery girl in black whose name will be revealed towards the end of this ten chapter fic!

**(A/N) Hi, readers! I am very sorry I waited so long to post this. Was very busy, busy, busy. So, I know this chapter was written differently, but I hope it doesn't confuse you. Just to clear things up a bit before you read. Do not skip over this…it is very important to the understanding of this chapter. Ok, for starters, the first part of the chapter switches back and forth between Zeke and Ryan's rooms. Hopefully you will understand it a bit better now. So, ask me any questions if I did not explain it properly or well enough for you to understand. R&R!**

**Chapter 6: Another Switch**

That night, the guys were getting ready for their dates. Ryan was buttoning his pink dress shirt as he caught a glimpse of the large splotchy bruise on his stomach. Why hadn't he fought back? Because he knew Kelsi didn't like violence…and what Sharpay didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Plus, he figured that Zeke and Sharpay belonged with each other. He continues to button his shirt. He had put on a pair of navy dress pants and was currently placing his pink hat on his head at just the right tilt. Even though his dad, on the occasion his dad would visit, preferred him to wear it properly.

Ryan was sure that Kelsi would be wearing a hat, as well. Which was another thing they had in common, they both loved hats. As Ryan walked over to his bed, he suddenly saw the room spin out of control and he passed out on the bed.

Meanwhile…

Zeke was lathering on cologne. He knew for a fact that Sharpay would be impressed. They had something in common after all. They loved the bottled liquid that made them smell fresh. Sharpay loved her perfume and Zeke loved his cologne. It was all too perfect. At lease, he hoped so.

Zeke took a deep breath. He tried to calm down. He'd heard that too much stress causes balding. And he did not want to start balding. Then, a little twinge in his stomach reminded him of his double date with his sister and Ryan. Another twang of guilt hit him.

He hadn't meant to hurt Ryan, especially after seeing how Ryan had just walked away. It took a real guy to be able to do that. Being that Ryan ad just done so, Zeke was glad that Kelsi was dating him. They'd be perfect together. Zeke checked himself to make sure his suite was on right. When he was sure it was, he headed towards his bed. When he reached it, he felt another twang of guilt in the pit of his stomach and collapsed on the bed.

Almost ten minutes later, both guys woke up. Ryan looked around and realized he was in Zeke's room. How had he gotten there? Zeke looked around, realizing he wasn't in his room anymore. He'd recently been watching a sci-fi movie that explained strange phenomena. And, so far, it had talked about this kind of situation.

Ryan noticed he wasn't wearing his hat and figured it had fallen under the bed. So, he bent down to look. Zeke decided to investigate the room, so he bent down to look under the bed. Ryan found a green kelp drink and Zeke found a moldy Sugar Graham.

The guys inspected their finds and asked themselves, "Is it supposed to be that shade of green?" They both tasted it. Immediately, they spit it out into the nearby trash can. "Ew." They both choked. They trashed their found objects and got up.

They walked over to the dressers to investigate. Feeling curious, they opened up the sock drawer. Zeke found sugar dumped everywhere and Ryan found dried fruit in plastic packets. "It's Christmas in Sockville!" Zeke screamed, slamming the drawer shut. He had not expected that.

"There's a fruit basket in the Sock Suite!" Ryan exclaimed, shutting the drawer as quickly as possible. Ryan knew Zeke was a health nut, but that was taking it way too far. Then again, he wasn't much better himself. At least he had proper reason.

Still feeling curious, the next drawer they opened was the underwear drawer. Zeke found a half eaten sandwich, while Ryan found half eaten granola bars. They both grimaced. "Oh, that's just wrong." They groaned, obviously grossed out.

Closing the drawer, they straightened and walked over to the mirror. They gasped immediately looking at their reflection. They both must have seen the same sci-fi movie because they knew what happened right away.

"We've switched bodies!" they whispered hoarsely. They examined their new appearances. "Wow," Zeke stated, "Ryan's balding." "Cool!" Ryan stated almost excitedly, "Zeke has a scar shaped like Florida behind his right ear!" They stopped suddenly, as realization sunk in. "Oh, my gosh!" the both exclaimed, "I'm on a date with my sister!"

Meanwhile…

Sharpay had knocked on Zeke's door what felt like a thousand times ten minutes before she'd left. There had been no answer and she'd figured he'd left, so why did she have to bother trying? She had noticed that Zeke was a health addict. She guessed he had to be in order to stay in shape for the basketball season. Still, he was the first guy she'd met who ate and lived healthy the way she did.

As she got to the Diner, she noticed Kelsi arriving at the same time. The moment they saw each other, they marched up to each other and blurted out, "Be nice to your brother for me!" Kelsi stopped and backtracked. "So, wait." She began, "You don't want me to dump Zeke?"

"No," Sharpay answered softly, "of course not." "What made you change your mind?" Kelsi questioned with a small smile. "Oh, enough about me. What about you?" Sharpay retorted to avoid the answer, "I thought you only liked my brother a little bit."

"Well…I…" Kelsi began. There was a pause before the two blurted out, "All right, I lied." They turned their backs to each other and continued talking in their own dream worlds. "Well, not exactly when I said it." Sharpay stated. "Same here. Only…"Kelsi added. The two sighed thoughtfully.

"Spending time with him I've realized…" they began, before turning to face each other, "You first…same time?" They took a deep breath and blurted, "We have so much in common!" "We like the same foods…" Kelsi started. "The same drinks…Sharpay added in agreement. "And most of all…" Kelsi continued. "He always…" Sharpay stressed the point. "…talks about me." They said dreamily, before adding sternly, "So, don't mess this up!" They walked inside just as the two guys arrived outside.

The second they saw each other, they walked up to each other and started their accusations about how this happened. "What did you do?" they both asked, "Me?" They both glared at each other for a second before continuing. "You're the one who…" they started before shaking their heads at a loss for words, "I've got nothing." "Listen." Ryan began, "I really like your sister." "And I really like yours." Zeke explained. They turned their backs to each other in thought.

"I've been waiting for this for…" Ryan began. "A really long time." Zeke continued in agreement, "Even though she rejected me…" "…and then asked me out." Ryan added, "And even though she hit me…" He grabbed his arms remembering the pain and Zeke grabbed his cheek remembering. "Ow." They both stated before finishing, "I can't stop thinking about her."

They both faced each other. "There's one last thing we need to cover." Zeke explained. "We'll just go in there and be like each other." Ryan clarified. "So, don't mess this up!" the two warned. They both walked inside, after noticing the girls had already arrived.

**(A/N 2) Okay, again I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I'd lost all my files and recently found them. So, I hope I made it up to you all with this chapter's juicy details and I really hope you all understand what's going on in this one. So, please review if you don't understand or review just to let me know what you think of this fic, so far. Here's a deal for you. I would like to get at least 5 reviews before I update next. So, please R&R!**


	7. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** Okay, High School Musical doesn't belong to me. No one you recognize belongs to me. The girl in black still belongs to me. So, yeah. That's basically it. R&R!

**Chapter 7: The Plan**

The next day, at school, the girls were talking about their dates. "So, he said he loved my sparkling eyes?" Sharpay asked. "And he said he loved my cute smile?" Kelsi questioned. "Yeah." Both girls responded dreamily. "And the best part is…" Sharpay began. "he said that…" Kelsi continued. "I had an adorable laugh." They both sighed and giggled to themselves.

They stood by the lockers dreaming until reality hit Kelsi. "But, wait…" she stated quietly, "we switched bodies!" Sharpay turned to her, snapping out of her daydreams and put on an attitude. "Duh! Yeah we did!" she exclaimed, wondering why it was such a big deal, "That was the whole point of keeping it a secret, Kelsi!"

Kelsi sighed in frustration. "No, Sharpay." She explained urgently, "I mean, we _switched bodies!_ That's…"

"…impossible!" Zeke was explaining the exact same thing to Ryan, "It literally can't be done!" The girl dressed in all black walked by, overhearing their conversation. She decided to hide behind a rubber plant in the hallway and listen.

"Yeah, I know." Ryan responded. "I mean…how did it happen?" Zeke asked in a lowered voice, "No one knows that I'm you and you're me!" The girl behind the plant lifted an eyebrow at that. She knew what had happened, but decided to get the proof.

"Yeah and our sisters can't know or they'd freak." Ryan offered an opinion. "But we should try to tell them in maybe the next year or so." Zeke continued while nodding in agreement, "Just until we figure out what happened.

Suddenly, that piece of information sunk in. "No!" Ryan realized, "We have to tell them now!" "What?" Zeke asked, urging him to change his mind, "Are you crazy, Ryan? Not here! Not now! We'll tell them…" "On our next date!" Sharpay pleaded with Kelsi. "Fine." Kelsi caved, "Friday night we spill." "Deal." Sharpay sighed in relief.

Meanwhile…

"Wow, this is gold!" the strange girl laughed after she'd escaped to the girls' bathroom, still undetected by the guys, "I never thought those two had it in them to play with the humans' lives. But I guess I was wrong. Wow, I never thought I'd say tat." She walked into one of the stalls and transported herself to her proper world. The world of magical and mythical creatures…and, of course, the elves.

**(A/N) Hey…all right. So, I haven't' updated in a while, but there's only three more chapters left and this one was just a filler. So sad. So, what do you think is going on with the mysterious girl in black? And what do you think will happen next with our couples? R&R and tell me what you think! Thanx again for the lovely reviews. It means a lot to me! Keep it up!**


End file.
